


Break

by Felinis



Series: SoulMate AU [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: a bond breaks





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> they're not all gonna be in order ya know. Also kill me it's finals.

"Sir, Yuri Lowell is missing."

Those words came a little late though because Flynn felt it far sooner. His heart burns and his fingers shake while the rest of him collapses on the ground. His throat closes and his eyes water from the stinging.

The sky is very blue despite the monster above them whirling in a void of death now staring back at him.

He keeps gasping and gagging for air but nothing comes as he rattles is his armor.

He's not sure how to describe what he's feeling in between the twitches and sweat breaking out in his skin. The best word might be hell.

Yuri

Flynn feels a hand grip his and the call for help. His ears pop and his nose buzzes.

Yuri.

That mark boils under his skin and his mind goes to all the times he tried in vain to get rid of it only for it to bubble back to the surface. Is this it? Is this what it means to lose a soulmate?

A sob as Flynn continues to struggle to breathe.

Yuri.

He can’t be dead. Yuri can’t be dead! That’s not- this isn’t fair- this isn’t- he wanted but- Flynn feels like his heart might explode as his stomach turns. Flynn wanted – this wasn’t how it was supposed to be!

He feels something crawl down his nose slowly, thick and sticky as his body tries to hack it out. His head is splitting!

_Ugh_

_Agh_

_Eeeggh_

It’s a black viscous liquid that smells like salt and clumps like putty. In all the pain clouding his concentration, he can see a small glint of metal. So that was it?

His eyes grew heavy.

That was the source of all of it. One small little bit of metal?

All went black.

When he woke up Flynn felt aside from the status of being fine- nothing. He felt nothing. Lying down in a hospital bed looking perfectly healthy without a scratch – but empty. He feels nothing. He wants to cry about that but nothing happens. His eyes water a little but he doesn’t cry and he’s not even that sad about it. Then he thinks…

Yuri

Yuri’s dead. Flynn idly looks at the scar on his wrists and thinks about how this was he dream for so long. He’s free. Finally, truly free! “You were supposed to be free with me.” He wishes he was crying. It’s the perfect moment for tears and his eyes are dry and his mind isn’t even heavy.

He finds a mirror and looks it his back. “It’s gone…”

Shards of glass clatter on the floor as Flynn walks on.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no I killed off Yuri. Now how will I ever write a post zaude reunion? She said sarcastically while eating her emotional support waffle  
> feel free to follow me at  
> @felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
